Change is an Annoying Necessity
by BellaBlack87
Summary: SSHG Snape is Headmaster, Hermione the new Charms Professor and in both their lives change is, well, a necessity. Finally chapter 9!
1. Default Chapter

I am obviously not J.K Rowling. I am just a huge fan of Harry Potter and Harry Potter fanfiction, so sue me. Actually can she do that?  
  
Author's Note: Have been doing a bit of writing and a lot of reading lately related to Harry Potter and have decided to post some of my stuff. Please review and let me know what you think, whether I should I continue or not. constructive criticisms are welcome. Flames are not welcome but will be tolerated if they actually have a point. Now on to the story!  
  
Dear Ms Granger,  
  
It is our greatest pleasure to offer you a position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as part of our teaching faculty.  
  
Our current Charms Professor has decided to take some well-earned rest and retire. Your name, Ms Granger, was the first that came to mind when trying to think of a replacement Professor. Therefore, we would be greatly pleased if you would oblige us by taking the position, one which we know you are most qualified for.  
  
Please send your acceptance (or refusal if that be the case, though we hope not) by owl as soon as possible.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Professor Severus Snape  
  
~Severus Snape would like to make it known to Ms Granger that it was actually retiring Headmaster Dumbledore who wrote this letter and that Professor Snape was forced by said retiring Headmaster to sign the damn thing! Both Headmasters (retiring and soon-to-be) await your reply.~  
  
**********  
  
Hermione Granger slumped (in quite an unlady-like fashion) into her seat. She'd been offered a position at Hogwarts and not just any position, a teaching position, in Charms no less! Well of course she would accept. She'd owl Dumbledore right away. But then it hit her. Dumbledore was retiring! And, dear me, if Hermione's assumptions were correct (which they usually were) Severus Snape was the new Headmaster. Severus Snape, ex- Deatheater, creepy Potions master, war hero and all-round greasy git would be her boss! Oh dear this really did need some consideration.  
  
So being the resourceful (and practical) young woman she was, she grabbed some ink and parchment and continued to draw up a table of pros and cons of working at Hogwarts. The main con, of course, being that it would be Snape she was working for. However, after much deliberation Hermione realised that, after seeing the evidence from her drawn up table, that the pro's far outweighed the con's. The only con really being the one concerning a Potion's Master soon-to-be Headmaster. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter. Though I do wish that Draco Malfoy and Oliver Wood were mine. Oh well! One can keep hoping. 

Ok. Have decided to write up the second chapter already, even though I have not yet received any reviews (this might have something to do with the fact that my story has only been up for about 2 hours). ;) Also I realised that the first chapter did not really plunge into the story-line. So hope this time it plunges a bit deeper (ok that just sounds wrong!).

Chapter 2

Now said soon-to-be Headmaster, also known as, well quite a few names, but the politest of these being Severus Snape (slimy bastard and greasy git are not often thought of as polite terms) was pacing in his office, hands clasped behind his back, deep in thought. He had just received a reply from Ms Granger saying that she accepted the position.

Severus Snape sighed in frustration. It certainly hadn't been his idea to offer that annoying know-it-all a position as a professor at the College, but Dumbledore had insisted, saying that Ms Granger was certainly qualified for the job. Severus had only agreed as Dumbledore deemed it to be his last wish as retiring Headmaster to see the girl a professor at Hogwarts. 

The old bastard had tricked him and Snape knew it. Dumbledore had known the using the old 'last wish' ploy would the only thing to melt Severus' defenses. And, of course, it had worked, the acceptance letter sitting quite innocently on Snape's desk was evidence to that.

There came a knock at the door, cutting in to Snape's reverie. 

"Come in," he called, quite tersely (even for a Snape).

A straggly brown haired head with twinkling (almost, but not quite, competing with Dumbledore's) blue-green eyes and chiseled features poked around the doorframe.

"Ahh, Sirius. What brings you here? I'm sorry but I'm fresh out of the flea repellant potion," sneered Snape.

The head was soon followed by a body wearing a white shirt and black slacks as Sirius Black entered the Headmaster's office.

"Very droll Severus, although, it might be a good idea to whip up a batch soon. Summer is on its way and with it who knows what creepy-crawlies will be creeping around," this was followed by a shudder, "they are such a nuisance when they are in one's coat. Actually speaking of creepy-crawlies, how are you Severus?" Sirius asked with a sly smile.

"Sirius in no possible way do I have any semblance to a bug…."

"Ah yes you do," Sirius interrupted, "you see, bugs have a tendency to make one's skin crawl and you, dear Severus, have that exact same effect," this statement was followed by a wink as Sirius strolled over to the seat opposite Snape's and sat himself down. 

"Alright Sirius. Enough of your infernal bantering. What is it that you want?"

"What I want? Severus you wound me. My purpose of visiting you may have merely been to spend some time with my dear friend Snivellus, pardon me, I meant Severus". 

"It may have been, yes," the Headmaster said with a raised eyebrow, "but for some reason I highly doubt that."

Though their words and actions may have been deceiving Severus and Sirius had actually spent quite a few nights in Severus' new office drinking brandy and heatedly discussing (or some may say arguing over) any topic that came to mind. And though both realised they had developed a tolerance towards one another, even friendship (shock horror!), it was easier for both to pretend that they merely spent time together because they had to- Sirius being the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and Severus being the new Headmaster/ ex Potions Professor. They were, however, only fooling themselves. Plus, though again neither would admit it, the bantering between them was fun.

"So now tell me what it is you want," Severus continued.

"Well I was wondering about the arrival of a certain Ms Granger, Hogwarts new Charms Professor".

"And where exactly," Severus inquired in his silkiest (and also quite deadliest) of tones, "did you get this piece of information?"

"Dumbledore," Sirius simply replied.

"How in Merlin's name did he find out? I only just received the acceptance letter myself!"

"Yes, well. I'm almost certain that, had you done some testing, the results would find that the parchment in question had been, shall we say, re-sealed. Dumbledore never could help but meddle in things," Sirius replied with a smile.

"Too true. But the man really has to put an end to his infernal interfering. I am quite able to take care of things myself," Severus declared with, what on many might have been a pout, but on him was simply a scowl.

"Yes, yes. We're all quite well aware of that. Now do be a good host and fetch me a brandy would you, and do stop your pacing, man! You'll wear a hole in the carpet and then it really would be one of those sucked through a hole in the ground moments," Sirius grinned.

Severus' only reply was a scowl but he did as Sirius asked, "Now what is it you wanted to know about Ms Granger, Sirius?" Severus asked placing two brandies on his ornate dark-wood desk as he eased himself into his seat.

"Well I wanted to know about Ms Granger's sleeping chambers. Namely where they will be," Sirius stated.

"Good God, Sirius! You really are like a dog in heat, pardon the pun. This girl," Severus cried in disbelief, emphasizing the word **girl**, "is your god-son's best friend."

Sirius shook his head, "Though I'm certain it would not be such an unpleasant experience to bed Hermione, that…" he continued as Severus spluttered, choking on his brandy, "was not the reason for my question. Seeing Severus' perplexed expression he added, "I merely remembered that old Flitwick's rooms happen to be quite close to the Headmaster's bedchambers, your bedchambers. And I thought it might not be such a great idea to make the girl uncomfortable by putting her next door to the sleeping quarters of her old Potions Master." 

"Ahh, good point Sirius," Snape conceded, "the truth be told I have not really given the matter much thought."

"Obviously," Sirius muttered.

"We shall have to find somewhere else for her to stay," Severus continued, ignoring Black's remark, "that really shouldn't be too hard. There are plenty or spare rooms."

"Yes, well, that tends to be the case with castles. They have a strange knack for having many rooms, funnily enough," Sirius quipped with a smile.

"Shut up dog breath."

Both men continued to spend a companionable afternoon drinking brandy and coming up with inventive new names for each other. Thus is the hectic and stressful life of a Hogwarts Professor and its Headmaster.

Author's Note: Ok. I'm not really sure if I'm keeping them in character. I'm trying but I think that maybe Sirius is a bit too well spoken and refined. What do you think? Review and let me know. Oh and thanks for reading :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much to those who reviewed. If you didn't last time well here's your chance. Just click the little button at the bottom left hand corner of the screen ;) Ta! 

Melwasul- Sirius is alive as I just cant bare the fact that he's dead :) I love his character and his is just too fun to write (I love the way he and Severus play off one another!) so my story is set differently to Order of the Pheonix. I actually started writing it out before the book came out (I just had to work up the courage to put it on the net). Am thinking of writing a Severus OC with Sirius dead. What do u think? Thanks for reviewing!

Nevillefan- LOVE the name! Yeah I thought both were a bit too nice. Severus is nicer cause he has less stress cause well you'll find out soon ;) and I'm gonna try and make Sirius less refined. He's way better (sexier) when he's a bit scruffier. 

Profion- Glad to hear you liked the story and I will continue until all my reviewers boo me off the stage or the screen or wateva. Thanks again!

AN- I do not own Harry Potter but I would love to own Sirius. Ha ha! RIP Snuffles. *sobs*

Chapter 3 

Hermione Granger looked around the small apartment that she had called home for the last 4 years. The bare wooden floors were spotless, the walls without blemish, and the bed and bookcase totally bare. The room showed no signs that not long ago it had been the living quarters of an intelligent, hardworking young woman.

Hermione sighed. To tell the truth, she really didn't like change and this move to Hogwarts was actually quite a huge one. At Hogwarts she'd always kept the same friends (Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley), had never mingled with others that were not in her house, had always kept the same routine, and was one of those people that was described by others as stable and reliable. And, though she had had her fair share of adventures, mainly due to Harry and Ron, this had actually become quite routine as well. Every year Harry got himself in a spot of trouble, Ron and Hermione would come along for support, they'd manage to scrape through whatever tight spot they got themselves into, and would eventually come out of the venture fine. There were of course exceptions to this rule, but the point was that the three had not been called Magnificent Three for nothing.

Then, in their last year at Hogwarts, Voldemort and his liege of Deatheaters had attacked the school. Thanks to Snape, the Order had been made aware of Voldemort's intentions and had been able to organize a last defense against the Dark side. With the combined efforts of Harry, Dumbledore, Snape and Sirius Black (and some behind the scenes calculations by Hermione, herself) Voldemort had finally been defeated. Well at least that's what everyone hoped. Yet Hermione had the strange feeling that it had been too easy. Not that their had not been losses. The Weasley's had lost two sons; Bill had been hit by a killing curse by an unknown Deatheater and Percy had been killed by Voldemort himself. Three years later the family was still grieving and Hermione didn't think that Ron would ever be the same again.

Yet the Weasley's had not been the only family affected. Parvati Patil had lost her beloved twin Padma, Professor Sprout and Madam Hooch had also died through killing curses by the robed Deatheaters. And, how could anybody forget the valiant death of Neville Longbottom. Hermione could still clearly picture the moment like it had happened only yesterday. Dumbledore facing Voldemort, his back to Bellatrix Lestrange. The stream of green energy shooting out of Bellatrix's wand, aiming right at Dumbledore. Neville jumping in the way, sacrificing himself for Dumbledore. Hermione remembered running over to the fallen Neville, his head in her lap, him looking up at her blood trickling out the sides of his mouth, and then he had given what Hermione was certain had been a contented sigh as his he breathed his last. 

Tears still came to her eyes every time she thought of it. However, this was not the only sad memory that tormented Hermione Granger as she lay in bed at night, struggling to slip into that sweet oblivion. How could she forget the death of her own parents? The night she had come home only to find her house a pile of rubble and an eerie green skull blazing in the sky overhead. The terrible fury and sadness that had threatened to overwhelm her, but even worse a terrible emptiness within her that had never truly died away. An emptiness she had tried to deal with by working even harder, burying herself in her studies so deeply that some were worried she'd never return. 

After graduating with top marks (of course), she'd gotten a menial job at the Ministry whilst working full time for the Order coming up with new charms and potions and even new battle strategies. She had been an invaluable member and it had been her planning and research that had helped the Order to their victory. If a victory was what it actually was. 

Hermione gave another sigh and with a flick of her wand and some murmured words, she walked out of the small room, her bags following her out the room. Another swish and the door shut behind her. One more chapter of Hermione Granger's life was over and a new one was just about to begin. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Just a note to say that I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I just got myself a new job and have been working flat out (6 days a week!!) plus with Xmas and everything I have been SO busy. Sorry sorry sorry. I know this chapter isn't the best (I wrote the first part when I was completely knackered) but please bear with me. 

Chapter 4 

"Hermione!" 

Hermione turned to look behind her only to be met with the sight of Sirius Black hurtling straight towards her, seeming to have no intention of slowing down anytime soon. Hermione put up her arms to defend herself from being totally bowled over, yet the blow never came. When she was finally able to extricate her hands from her face and pry her eyes open Sirius Black was standing in front of her with a goofy grin on his face (Hermione was quite certain that had he been in his other form his tail would've been wagging furiously behind him). 

"Hullo Hermione," Sirius greeted her with an goofier grin (if that was possible). 

"Hello Sirius," Hermione replied wearily. Somehow that man always managed to look good even when he was grinning like a maniac, it just wasn't natural. Who knew grins could be sexy? "Is there a reason you're in such a frolicking mood? It's not every day that I almost get bowled over," Hermione said in a stern voice though the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth made it slightly less convincing. 

"Well you see, love, I've been hanging around Severus quite..." 

"Severus?" Hermione interrupted. 

"Yes, Snape, you know," Severus replied confusedly. 

"Sirius, since when do you refer to that man as Severus. Hasn't it always been Snape, or actually, scratch that. The majority of time you refer to him as bastard." 

"Yes, well, he's still a bastard, just a lesser one. Anyway," Sirius went on. 

"You mean he's nice???" Hermione interrupted once again. 

"No he's not exactly nice," Sirius was getting quite put out with all these interruptions. Every time he answered her questions a dozen more came flying his way. "He's just nic**er**. Anyway," he said rushing on so he would not be interrupted again, "as I said I've been spending a lot of the time with Severus," he gave Hermione a pointed look as if warning her to interrupt again, "and the man only seems to take you seriously if you act as intelligent, calm and in control as him. In short, you have to act as if you have a broom shoved up your arse. If you don't act like this he tends to do the whole sneering, drawling, nasty thing," Sirius said with his nose wrinkled. 

"Right," Hermione said slowly, mulling it over, "but that still doesn't explain why you were about to bowl me over like you were playing pin bowling with humans as the equipment." 

"What's pin bowling?" Sirius asked confusedly. 

"It's a Muggle sport. You wear these horrible shoes and... Oh never mind!" She said noticing Sirius' perplexed expression. 

"You mean to say that Muggles made up a sport," Sirius put emphasis on the word sport, "where you knock over sewing pins? Are they mad? What kind of ball do they use? Dear Gods you Muggles must get bored! Do they actually have competitions and tournaments for this? Knocking over sewing pins, what will they think of next?" 

"Sirius I said never mind!" Hermione said exasperatedly. Some wizards were thick! " Now do continue with your story, I would like to reach the castle some time soon." 

At present she and Sirius were standing on a lush green meadow in the middle of the Scottish Isles. A slight breeze was blowing through Hermione's hair; it was a perfect summer's day. Not far from where the two were standing was a path (which was actually trampled grass) that lead to an invisible bridge that would transport the traveller to Hogwarts. However, as a safety precaution, only those with no evil intentions for Hogwarts teachers, students, or the school itself would be able to cross. Those without pure intentions would fall into the murky, watery depths below. This bridge was quite an effective method of transportation and a sound safeguard for the school against evil forces. 

"Well that's about it really. I've explained why I'm so happy to see you," Sirius replied. 

"Err no you have not. All you told me was that to get Severus' respect one has to act precisely like him; act as if one has a cleaning implement shoved up one's backside. What does that have to do with you being so eager to see me?" He may be a good looking man but he was quite thick, Hermione thought to herself. Sirius actually reminded her a lot of Ron, though Ron was not, unfortunately, quite as comely as the man standing before her. If he had been, Hermione was quite certain that she would not have minded kissing Ronald Weasley quite so much. 

"Oh right! Well you see, Severus and I have never been friends," here Hermione made quite an unlady like snort, "however I decided," Sirius continued, "that since we would be working quite closely that we should form a kind of truce. That fact that he was going to be my boss and could make my life a living hell did not even enter into the equation," Sirius said with a sly grin. 

"Right so you formed a truce. I really can't imagine he agreed to it. What did you do? Poison him?" 

"Hermione, he's really not as bad as he used to be. And actually he was pleasant, well almost pleasant, about the whole thing. He has changed quite a bit since the war. I think the fact that he no longer has to hide who he is, and that he can trust people and is no longer under constant strain has a lot to do with it." 

Hermione gave a disbelieving frown, " I'll have to take your word for that." 

"Fair enough. So as I was saying before, we've actually been spending quite a lot of time together, he's not really that bad a conversationalist, quite witty in a dry very British kind of way. But as I said before for him to take you seriously you have to be like him, which for me is not very natural. So now that you're here I can start to be myself again, well, around you anyway. So be prepared for a lot of visits from me in this kind of state. I'm hoping I don't scare you off too soon," he concluded with a roguish grin. 

Hermione laughed. "Well that does explain it. Hanging around Snape, you poor dear. I can see now why you're in such dire need of companionship. Never fear, I promise I will always be there for you as long as I'm not too busy or have better company," Hermione smiled mischievously 

"Why thank-you Hermione. You have no idea how much that statement means to me. You know what? I think I liked you better when you were young and innocent and not such a little minx," Sirius said with a chuckle. 

Hermione smiled. If only he knew how (much to her chagrin) innocent she was. 

"Come on Hermione. Let's get you to Hogwarts," Sirius called as he started walking along the beaten and worn path that had seen centuries of young wizards and witches walk along it to the security of Hogwarts. If only Hogwarts would continue to remain that safe. For what was once a place of refuge for all those in need would soon be prison, a trap, a place that nightmares were made of. And the young woman running along the worn, ancient path to keep up with her companion, completely oblivious to the danger that would soon be upon them, was going to be caught right in the middle of it, unless some necessary changes were made. However, Hermione Granger had never been one to readily accept change, she happened to be one of those who fought it. But this was one fight she might just lose. 

AN- bit of a cliffy hey? Never fear this story is still HG/SS. I just wanted to show that Hermione is a red-blooded female who is able to recognise a good-looking man when she sees one. I also thought that it might be interesting for Severus to have a bit of competition later in the story. Promise there will be more Snape Hermione interaction next chapter and will update soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

A.N- Okay have decided to up the rating after writing this chapter. Continue reading and you'll find out why. There may also be future sex scenes between two of the characters (which two though!). I only received 1 review for my last chapter. Please review if people don't like it I would like to know why. Is there something wrong with my grammar, writing style, characterisation, etc. Please let me know what you think. 

AN- I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling I am only borrowing them. 

Chapter 5 

Severus Snape was, again, found pacing in his office a grim look upon his face and his mouth set in a stern line. Sirius had, not long ago, set out to help Ms Granger find her way to the castle and to welcome her to Hogwarts. Knowing the sort of welcome Sirius was known to give to most females, Ms Granger would probably be up against a tree with Sirius' tongue in her mouth. For some strange reason Severus found this thought extremely disturbing, more disturbing than usual (as thinking about Sirius with any woman was quite disturbing for Severus anyway). 

Snape snarled in frustration. If Sirius Black ever whetted his sexual appetite and put his womanising ways behind him, Severus was quite certain that there would be a huge parade through Leicester Square in honour of this momentous event. It wasn't that Snape held any personal feelings towards Ms Granger, it was merely the fact that while she and Sirius were locked in an intimate embrace, he was pacing his office awaiting his new Professor's arrival. 

"If that man ever stops thinking with his manhood I will cut off my head!" Severus cursed aloud. 

"No need for that my dear friend. Your head can remain intact," Sirius said cheerily as he strolled into the Headmaster's office, "though I must say that I do sometimes use my head, I just find it more pleasurable to use other parts of my anatomy." 

Severus shook his head in exasperation at Sirius' lewd look. 

"I do believe that is enough Sirius," called a voice from the door, "now kindly get out of my way so the Headmaster may welcome me in." And with this Sirius stepped aside to reveal a slightly dishevelled Hermione Granger with quite pink cheeks. 

The reason Ms Granger appeared so flushed had nothing to do with the walk to the castle and everything to do with the conversation the two men before her had just been having. Though she had to agree with Snape on this one; Sirius did have a habit of having only one thing on his mind, and it certainly wasn't anything honourable. Not that Sirius had ever tried anything on her; she didn't really have any experience in the matter, only the many times she and Harry had gone to visit Sirius only to be met loud moaning and groaning coming from the direction of Sirius' bedroom, though Hermione was quite certain that there had been a few times when she had heard the commotion coming from the vicinity of the kitchen. 

However, though Sirius had never made a move on her, she was not totally unaware of his charms. He was an extremely handsome man, who oozed self confidence, wit and charm. He also had the reputation of being quite an amazing lover which did help somewhat. 

"Ahh Ms Granger. So nice of you to make time for us in your busy schedule," Severus drawled sinisterly, "you must have forgotten that I asked you to be at the school at nine o'clock precisely, and it is now twenty past. You may want to tidy up your act Ms Granger, I do not tolerate tardiness. And I must say that the first impression of my new professor is not a very high one. You shall have to do something about that." 

Hermione's cheeks, which had died down to their normal colour, started to burn a bright red. How dare he! Talking to her like she was still a schoolgirl and he, her professor. She would not tolerate it. Yes, she had been late. But that was because she and Sirius, instead of running to get to the college, had strolled along and taken the time to find out what was happening in each other's lives; it had been quite a while since they'd seen each other and it had been good to catch up. 

"How dare you!" Hermione harshly replied. "Don't you dare go treating me like a student! I have been away from school for quite some time, Snape, and I have tried to make something of myself. It was you and Dumbledore who offered me this position and if you really detested the idea so, you should have denied him. My title now is Professor Granger, I am your equal now Snape and I would like to be treated as such. " 

"Err I think this might be my cue to leave," Sirius said as he slipped out the door, though neither of the current occupants of the Headmaster's office really even noticed his departure. 

"I think the operative word of that statement, Ms Granger, is tried. You tried to make something of yourself, yet did you succeed? No. I do believe that the reason Dumbledore was so adamant that you come and work here was because he felt sorry for you." Hermione flinched. Truth be told, the thought had crossed her mind too, on quite a number of occasions and every time she talked herself out of it, Dumbledore would never hire her if she didn't have the necessary skills and qualifications, she was unable to rid herself of the nagging feeling that it was pity that ultimately decided his decision to hire her as Charms Professor. 

"And also," Severus continued, his tone and expression menacing, "I am the Headmaster, you are a mere Professor, we are not equal. That said I will only start to acknowledge that you are a Professor once you have proven it to me. So be prepared, Ms Granger, for me refraining from using the title 'Professor' for quite some time. The other Professors may show pity on you, but I will not." 

Hermione grit her teeth in frustration. The con on her pro and con list was turning out to be worse than she had expected and the thought kept flitting through her mind that she may have been a tad rash in making this decision. If this was the sort of thing she would have to put up with every time she and Snape were in the same room, well, she wasn't sure she was cut out for it. 

"You may leave, Ms Granger. I am sure Professor Black will be awaiting your companionship and he may be able to make some time to show you your rooms. I trust you have not forgotten everything about Hogwarts, though your timekeeping skills seem to be a bit lax," he said nastily, "have a productive day." 

And with that Hermione was guided none too gently out of the Headmaster's office, and the door slammed shut behind her. Really! That man was insufferable. Not even able to say 'Have a nice day'. No, it had to be 'productive'. He really did have a broom shoved up his arse. With that decided, Hermione set about trying to find the elusive Sirius Black. It did not take her all that long. She merely spotted him strolling along the hallway, looking as if he had not a care in the world. It was then that she realised that this was not the same Sirius Black she had first met. The man who had had to hide away from the world and who could trust no one. The man who had looked (and smelt) as if he'd lived in a sewer and hadn't eaten in weeks. No, the Sirius Black currently walking in her direction a lazy smile upon his face was a very changed man. It was funny what a cleared name could do to a person. 

************ 

"Hermione. I'm sure he didn't mean all of it. He was just exasperated with us for being a bit late. That was my fault, I'm sorry. I should have remembered how he hates tardiness, but I was just so excited at seeing you," Sirius gave an apologetic smile. 

"Oh don't apologise Sirius, that's being silly. It's his fault. You cannot help it that he's a miserable old git," Hermione spat out. 

"Oi! Not quite so much of the old thank-you. Severus and I are both the same age, remember?" Sirius said nudging her with his elbow as the meandered along the corridors of Hogwarts. Hermione found it quite odd; the castle with no children whatsoever. It was just wrong somehow. 

Hermione laughed. "I keep forgetting. He acts so much older than you." 

"And he looks it to right?" Sirius replied with a smirk, though there was a hopeful look in his eyes. 

"Well, I err don't really know. I wasn't really paying any attention Sirius. I was too caught up in how much of an absolute git he was being." 

"You know I might have to give Ron a good telling off," seeing Hermione's confused frown, he continued, "all these bad words he's been teaching you. They don't befit a proper lady," Sirius said in a posh voice. 

Hermione giggled. "I'm sorry it's just that after what you said I was expecting a nice, comfortable, well maybe not quite comfortable, conversation, maybe even some tea and cakes. Instead, you deserted me and I received a barrage of insults from a man who is now my superior," Hermione's shoulders slumped in defeat. 

"Hermione," Sirius said gently, "I didn't say he was going to be nice. I just said that his temperament has improved somewhat, that's he's not such an evil, cruel bastard," Sirius pointed out. 

"Well I'm sorry Sirius but I did not see that at all, his temperament is as bad as always. In my opinion Snape is a complete and utter bastard!" Hermione declared. 

"I really don't believe that my father would appreciate that remark Ms Granger," came an oily voice from behind her. 

Hermione whirled around to meet the dark, dangerous eyes of Severus Snape, the bastard himself. Ut-oh, now she was in trouble. 

~Okay let me know what you think. Just press the little button to the left that says reply. I'd be very grateful.~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much to all those who reviewed. Please keep it up, it keeps me happy, and a happy writer… err… writes. Anyways

Someone complained about me not rushing into the climax, sorry about that but I want to establish the characters and the plot before I go bowling into the exciting stuff. If you want action without plot watch an Arnold Swarzenegger movie. 

AN- Do not own Harry Potter am just messing with them a bit.

Sapphire Butterfly- Thanks for clearing up the whole go/reply button thing. Hope the party was fun!

Hunny Snow Bunny- the short chapter thing is frustrating me too. I'll seriously have to do something about that.

Da Bomb (Fire Black- Am a bit confused as to the whole Snape kid thing. Did I write somewhere he had a kid??? *Frowns confusedly* will have to read over my story. Okay reread story and I think I know where the mix up occurred. When Hermione says Snape is a bastard, it is Severus Snape that replies that his father won't appreciate that remark. Bastard literally means someone without a father. Does that clear it up??

Lindsey3- Hey. Thanks so much for reviewing again. I love it how you always compliment the things about my story that I'm pretty proud of. Thanks again! 

***********

"Well I'm sorry Sirius but I did not see that at all, his temperament is as bad as always. In my opinion Snape is a complete and utter bastard!" Hermione declared.

"I really don't believe that my father would appreciate that remark Ms Granger," came an oily voice behind her. 

Hermione whirled around to meet the dark, dangerous eyes of Severus Snape, the bastard himself. Ut-oh, now she was in trouble.          

***********

Chapter 6

Severus watched the blushing, petite brunette in front of him. Her mouth opening and closing like some sort of demented fish. He took pleasure in her discomfort and sneered when Sirius bristled beside her. It really was too quaint. He raised one eyebrow awaiting her response.

Damn her luck! He had to have been around when she started cursing and raving about him, didn't he! She couldn't just simply insult a man behind his back and that be the end of it. Oh no. He just had to hear her less than pleasant comments about his parentage. What was he doing skulking around the hallways listening in on her conversations, well not really conversations, more like rantings, anyway?

"Professor Snape, I didn't, err, see you there," Hermione babbled out, blushing.

"I would say that was quite obvious Ms Granger," Snape smirked. She was just too adorable when she was blushing. Now where did that thought come from? Shaking his head to dismiss the ridiculous thought he focused his attention back on the bumbling professor.

"I was just showing Ms Granger around the school. Familiarising her with the college is probably more appropriate," Sirius interrupted, saving Hermione from her obvious discomfort, "and I was just about to show her to her rooms. Isn't that right Hermione?"

Hermione simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak less she incriminate herself further.

"I see," Severus raised an ebony eyebrow as one corner of his mouth turning up in a smirk. "and when did the discussion about my ancestry arise?"

Hermione huffed indignantly. Gods but that man was a sadistic bastard! How he could take so much pleasure in others discomfort. Something inside Hermione snapped. "Very droll Snape. I was simply telling the truth. It is common knowledge that you are a bastard I was merely voicing the fact. Don't tell me you hadn't yet realized."

Sirius shook his head in defeat. She really had been spending too much time with Harry and Ron. What had happened to the logical young girl who had far too much sense for someone her age, and who weighed any topic before commenting on it? Who was this fiery young woman standing before him openly insulting a wizard who was feared by many to his face? He had tried to cover for her, to smooth it over and at first he'd thought that it just might work. He knew that Severus was bound to make some sarcastic remark but the Sirius had hoped that he's let the subject drop. What he had not taken into consideration was that Hermione might start verbally attacking the man who was at current her boss. Why hadn't she just co-operated?

Hermione Granger was not, by nature, a cruel person, which just went to show how much she seriously disliked the sneering dark-haired man standing before her.  Though she had to admit that the sneer that, not a moment ago had graced his face, seemed to have disappeared. And was that a look of shock and hurt on his face? Couldn't be! Whoever heard of a hurt Snape? She was simply imagining things.

"Well I thank you Ms Granger," Snape ground out, "for making me so aware of how despised I am by the rest of the Wizarding population. To tell the truth I did not realize people still had such a low opinion of me." Hermione flinched as if he'd slapped her. Oh dear, what had she done!

"Sirius," Severus turned and nodded to Sirius who replied with a sympathetic smile, "Ms Granger," he nodded at Hermione who could not meet his gaze. And with that he strode away, robes billowing behind him.

"Oh Sirius. What did I do?" Hermione turned to Sirius, shocked at her actions. 

"Hermione! That was horrible!" Sirius turned to her disbelief written across his face.  

"I know," she replied, misery evident in her voice.

"Hermione, I know Severus can be a bit, err, overbearing but you needn't have been so harsh." Suddenly a grin lit his face. "If someone had told me that one day I'd be defending Severus Snape I'd have had them sent straight to Mungo's."

Hermione smiled. " I think it might be a good idea to show me the way to my rooms Sirius. I think some time to myself might be in order."

Sirius nodded understandingly, crooked his arm for her to put hers through and led her to her rooms.

"Will I see you at dinner?" Sirius queried.

"I don't think so Sirius. I might spend the night in," Hermione smiled. Sirius grinned in return and then turned and strode down the hallway leaving Hermione to her own devices. 

************

Hermione sighed for what seemed like the tenth time since she had entered her rooms. And what lovely rooms they were. A vast living room with velvety pale gold walls and lovely maroon furnishings surrounding a grand white marble fire-place. To one wall was a beautifully ornate writing desk with thick quality parchment and lovely peacock feather quills. The opposite wall to the door through which one entered was simply comprised of large bay windows letting in a substantial amount of light in what would otherwise be a very dark room. 

A lavish four-poster bed decked with dark maroon velvet curtains and sporting cream coloured sheets, bedspread and an extravagant display of cushions all with matching gold tassels was situated in the centre of her bedroom. Opposite the bed was a hearty red brick fire-place. On one wall were a mahogany dresser and a matching book-case, which, much to Hermione's delight was overflowing with books, not all to do with magic either. To her surprise, after a through perusal, there were also quite a few Muggle classics situated amongst the wizarding texts. The other wall housed a quaint little window seat with lace curtains for day-time and heavy matching maroon curtains for night. This little window seat was, in Hermione's view, quite a perfect reading spot.  

The other room left was the bathroom, actually an en-suite but that word did not seem to befit the magnificence of the room adjoining Hermione's bedroom. Like the bedroom and the living-room, the bathroom was also decked in shades of gold, cream and maroon, obviously a tribute to her Gryffindor heritage. The walls were painted in a rich beige shade, the floor tiled in a similar colour. A luxurious claw bath, which could easily fit two people with room to spare, was situated against one wall with gold faucets and showerhead. A maroon shower curtain draped on a golden rod over the shower and bath duo and a matching golden towel rail with thick, soft maroon towels completed the ensemble. To another wall was a lovely cream and gold dressing table with a matching gold and maroon stool. Hermione had gaped open mouthed for quite some time upon entering this room, and the other rooms too for that matter. They were all so lovely and if she had chosen the décor herself they would have looked exactly as they did now. Whoever had furnished these rooms had exquisite taste.         

Hermione sighed again. She really did have to stop sighing less she become one of those weeping, bewailing heroines in those trashy Muggle romance books. What she really ought to do was stop feeling sorry for herself and sit down and think what she could do to get her out of the sorry state she was in. Hermione could still not believe that she actually been so harsh to Severus. Though it must be admitted that the man had a tongue like a razor that cut into the poor victim that had incited Severus wrath very soul, he was not a heartless person nor a decidedly cruel one, he simply had high expectations of people. What most did not realize was that the expectations he held for himself were far greater than those he expected from any other. 

Thinking about it now Hermione realised that she really ought to apologise. Just because Snape could be a harsh bastard did not mean she had to sink to his level. So squaring her shoulders and calling on some of that renowned Gryffindor courage Hermione strode out of her rooms and ended up standing in front of the entrance that led to the Headmaster's rooms. It was only then that she realized she had no idea what the password was. 

Pondering what on earth to do, Hermione did not hear the footsteps approaching her until it was too late. 

"Can I help you Ms Granger?" a silky voice whispered in her ear. Hermione shivered in response, not sure whether it was a result of fear or something else. Pulling herself together she turned and faced the smirking Headmaster. 

"Yes actually," came her reply. Snape raised one eye-brow in question. "I came to apologise. I had no right to be so cruel and I'm sorry if I caused you any hurt."

"Eloquently put, Ms Granger," Severus sneered, "but is it not true that sometimes the truth hurts?"

"Well, yes, I suppose that's right, however what I said to you before wasn't the truth. I have to admit that quite a few people look up to you now that you helped get rid of Voldemort. I was simply tired, and confused and quite worried and I took my distress out on you," Hermione shrugged, "not that that's much of an excuse of course."

"Quite. If it makes you feel any better Ms Granger, you are forgiven. Now do please run along, I have work to do," Snape replied waving her away with his hand.

Hermione could feel her blood start to boil again but quickly regained control of her emotions. She would simply have to get used to the fact that Severus Snape would never treat her any differently than to her days in his classroom. Being treated like a mere student was something she would just have to live with. So with a sad shake of her head, Hermione Granger headed back to her rooms to curl up in a cozy armchair and read a good book.

************

Hermione Granger awoke to a loud knocking coming from the door to her right. Glancing around at her surroundings in confusion it was then that Hermione realized that she'd fallen asleep in the armchair, the book sitting in her lap. Trying to get some of the strain out of her neck, Hermione opened the door to see a grinning Sirius Black with a silver platter in his hands. Hermione gave him a quizzical look before moving to the side so he could enter.

"I brought breakfast, you don't mind do you?" Sirius asked as he placed the tray on the small coffee table in the middle of the living-room.

"No. Of course not. Thank-you Sirius. Just give me a moment and I'll be right with you," she said as she strode towards the bathroom. 

When she returned, rejuvenated after a nice warm shower, her tied up in a messy bun, wearing black slacks and a pale blue jumper, Sirius was sitting in an armchair pouring chilled pumpkin juice into two glasses. He looked up as Hermione entered and smiled and Hermione could not help but grin in return.

Easing herself into the armchair opposite Sirius' she took a closer look at the breakfast provided and her eyes lit up. There was a platter of fruit and a side plate of yoghurt. There was also bacon, eggs, tomatoes, and mushrooms and another huge plate of pancakes topped with banana, strawberries and maple syrup. Hermione hadn't seen such enormous amounts of delicious food since, well, her days at Hogwarts. Eyes dancing with pleasure she looked up to see Sirius watching her, gauging her reaction.

"It's perfect Sirius, thank you."

"No problem, love. Now lets dig in. I'm absolutely bloody starving," Sirius declared with mock conviction.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his theatrics and then decided to take his advice and helped herself to a large serving of pancakes. This was followed by some bacon and eggs and was finished of with a bowl of fruit and yoghurt.

"That was absolutely delicious," Hermione said, licking her lips in emphasis.

Sirius nodded in agreement, "I'm completely stuffed."

Hermione laughed and eased herself into a more comfortable position in the armchair, wincing when she moved her head too suddenly. It seemed that her neck was not at all happy about her sleeping arrangements the night before. Seeing Sirius' concerned look she told him this. She was most surprised when Sirius got out of his chair walked over to stand behind her chair and continued to give her neck a massage. Hermione sighed in contentment and closed her eyes, shutting out everything but Sirius' fingers easing the pain out of her neck. 

She opened her eyes blearily when Sirius gently pulled his hands away, and almost gave a whimper at the loss of the lovely sensations Sirius' hands had produced. Sirius grinned at her and Hermione stretched her neck checking for any tenderness. There was neither pain nor any stiffness. 

"Well I'd better be off. I'm sure you have lots of work to do. Planning classes and all," Sirius chuckled when Hermione groaned. He placed all the breakfast dishes back on the silver tray and with a flick of his wand they disappeared. 

Hermione could not help but feel disappointed that he did not want to spend any more time with her, but she supposed he was right. She did have an awful lot to do.

"When you've finished your work, though, maybe you'd like to go for a walk or something?" Sirius queried with a hopeful expression.

Hermione's spirits lifted and she nodded enthusiastically in response. "That would be very nice."

Hermione walked Sirius to the door. "Thank-you very much Sirius, for everything."

"No problems Hermione, anytime," he replied, leaning in to give her a quick peck on the cheek before turning and strolling away.

Hermione smiled. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. 

AN- Never fear this will still be SSHG. For some reason Sirius seems to keep worming his way in though. Oh well, his character can be used to aggravate Snape further in the story. More Hermione Snape interaction (argumentation) in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what u think. I tried to make it longer and cut down on dialogue a bit. Did I succeed? Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, this was actually a fun one to write. 


	7. Chapter 7

AN- Nope do not own anything (woe is me) am not making any money (woe is me) though I wouldn't mind owning Sirius and Snape and Lucius Malfoy too for that matter (woe is me again). Lucius thing sounds slightly weird, I know, but I love the guy who plays him. What type of man is able to make Captain Hook sexy?? If you haven't seen the new-ish Peter Pan movie I'm suggesting you do. Right now! Well after you've read this chapter anyway. He he he.

Okay this is gonna sound so (can't thing of the right word) errr lame. But I just reread all my reviews (all 33!!! Go you reviewers!) and I realised that I really do owe it to you to continue. You all seem to like what I'm writing and the criticisms you've given have all been most constructive. So after this perusal I was hit by the Guilt Bullet and decided to get my act together and write the next chapter.

So here we are. Aren't you proud of me?

**Chapter 7**

The week flew by for Hermione Granger and before she knew it there was only one day left till the children returned. Luckily she was now well-prepared having buried herself in planning lessons and schedules for her classes. Though, to keep her from completely over-working herself Hermione had spent quite a lot of time, however much she could really, with Sirius and she was awaiting the arrival of the students with eager anticipation. Fortunately she had not run into Severus Snape, preferring to share her meals with Sirius in either of their rooms and only venturing out in the hallways for walks with her sometimes furry companion or to visit the beloved library.

Now Hermione was quite aware that she could not hide from Snape forever, truth be told she would prefer she get their next meeting, nay, confrontation out of the way. This ducking and diving business was not only tiring her out but also causing her some stress too. However, it seemed that the temperamental Headmaster was doing some avoiding of his own. She knew Sirius still spent time with him, though how her dear friend could tolerate all that time spent with Snape was beyond her. Yet she had seen neither hide nor hair of the ex-Potions Master since she had apologised. For this Hermione was quite grateful.

She was aware that part of the reason she felt so bitterly towards Snape, apart from the fact that he had ridiculed her and belittled everything and everyone she loved, and made her school potion's classes absolute hell, was to do with the fact that she was jealous of him. When Sirius was not spending time with her he was with **that man**. And it angered Hermione even more when she realised how simply pathetic she was being.

With a toss of her head and a rolling of the eyes Hermione heaved herself out of the chair she had been occupying for the past few hours and placed the book she had been attempting to read back on its appropriate shelf. The library, to her, had always been a sanctuary and Hermione was more than glad that it had lost none of its homey, comfortable feel. Luckily Ms Pince had retired, and a new Professor would soon be taking her place though they had not yet arrived. Hermione just hoped that the new librarian would be a little more gracious and, what was the word, kind than her premeditator. Hermione had hated it how the librarian had been able to make Hermione feel as if she was always doing something she should not be doing, though even she had to admit that the librarian's suspicions weren't entirely unfounded. How many times had she gone to the library after hours wrapped in Harry's invisibility cloak to gain access to books she would otherwise not have had any access to?

She could not suppress the grin that spread across her face at the memories. Ah childhood! How she missed those days. Truth be told she had not seen Harry or Ron for quite some time, their last outing being quite a while before she'd received her 'letter'. It was funny that, Hermione had only ever received two very important letters and both had been to invite her to Hogwarts, first as a student and now as a Professor. Shaking her head slightly Hermione wandered aimlessly through the rows. A Professor, who'd have thought! Certainly not she. She'd been, well content would be too strong a word, satisfied with her work at the Ministry. And though it was tedious and never-endingly boring and dull, it had been a job and she'd been good at it.

Bang!! The doors to the library were blasted open and Hermione hurriedly spun around, eyes wide and wand at the ready.

"Hermione! Quick!" Sirius Black bellowed, searching for the young woman in the dim shadowy room. "The new librarian has arrived and all the other Professors too. Come, come!" he explained excitedly, upon spotting her. Hermione was certain, that had the old librarian still been at the school she would have had a heart attack, Sirius was being so loud.

"Sirius shush! Not so loud, I'm not deaf," Hermione admonished, shaking her head slightly at her now slightly bashful friend.

"Sorry," Sirius stage whispered, though it must be said that this was not much of a difference from his bellowing a few moments before. "Got carried away again," he smiled, "anyway, all the Professors are arriving and Snape's allowed for me to arrange a kind of party."

Hermione could not help but smile at her friend, his eyes were practically glowing with anticipation. Parties were not really her scene, that was common knowledge, however, Sirius' enthusiasm was contagious.

"Where are you holding it?"

"Well, seeing as it's last minute and all, I thought we might go to the Room of Requirement. What do you think?" he asked, eyes hopeful.

"What a marvellous idea. Come on, let's go now," Hermione enthused, and with that Sirius grabbed her by the hand and half-dragged her along the hallway only to run headfirst into the Headmaster, taking him completely unawares. There was a muffled "Oomph" and then all three landed on the floor, a tangle of arms and legs.

* * *

Now what Sirius Black had failed to mention to his bushy haired companion was the effort it had taken him to persuade Snape to let him have a party, in the end he'd had to resort to threatening to blackmail the Headmaster, though what exactly the 'black mail' entailed was between the two men.

Severus, like Hermione, was not particularly fond of parties, yet unlike Hermione, he was not prepared to make even an appearance to most, deeming them to be a waste of his valuable time. However, being at most times a sensible man he had seen the merits of a, he shuddered, social gathering. There had been quite a few changes to Hogwarts this year, quite a number of new faculty, hence, this soiree would help get the faculty acquainted. What had stopped him from immediately acquiescing Sirius' request once he realised the merits to the event was the fact that this would involve some amount of 'mingling' on his part, and how he detested the activity. Sirius also, like Dumbledore, had a way of making social gatherings **huge **events. And how Severus detested those too.

However, Sirius had soon brought out the, how did the Muggles say, the 'big guns' and threatened Severus with revealing certain information that the Headmaster was most adamant should not be revealed. Hence, he soon found himself wandering the corridors searching for the damned Dark Arts Professor, seeing that if perhaps he offered to help he might be able to 'gloss down' the huge bash Sirius assuredly had in store.

Nevertheless he had not intended to literally run into the man and his small companion and he now found himself on the floor, Sirius' leg under his back and a warm 'something' sprawled across his chest. It was only when the 'something' started groaning and moving on his chest did he realise that it was human and, Snape gulped, most definitely female. And when a mane of bushy hair fell into his face, smelling strangely of lavender and thyme perhaps? did he realise who exactly the 'something' was. Bloody Granger!

* * *

However had he managed it?? Hermione was not sure. There were two 'its' actually, the first being how Sirius had managed to walk straight into Severus Snape in the first place, and secondly how he had managed to swing Hermione around so that she landed smack bang into Snape's surprisingly strong chest, propelling them both onto the floor. Hermione gingerly raised her head and feeling a dead weight on her legs, turned to see Sirius sprawled on the floor too, his arm across her legs. The weight was soon lifted though as Sirius raised himself up, shaking his head as he did so. He turned to see Hermione glaring at him and he… he winked! That bloody bastard! It was only when Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked down at the something beneath Hermione that she realised she was laying on someone, a very hard someone. Wincing she slowly turned her head to lock gazes with a pair of very dark, very angry eyes. Oh dear!

It had been masterful, truly masterful if Sirius did not say so himself. The walking into Severus had been purely accidental, but the pushing of Hermione into an already unbalanced Snape had been all his doing. It was a pity Sirius himself had fallen to the floor too. It would have been much more dignified if he had stayed standing, but he was a Gryffindor and dignity was not one of his top priorities. Making a Slytherin uncomfortable, though, now that was something he took seriously. And seeing Snape's aggrieved look when he'd realised Hermione was laying on top of him, well it had been classic! Sirius would readily agree to anyone who said so that Hermione had turned into quite a, well not beauty, but a good looking female nonetheless, a fact Severus was quite well aware of too Sirius was certain. And if Snape hadn't realised then, he certainly would now with Hermione sitting atop of him like that. Actually, Sirius noted, it was quite intimate the situation the two of his friends were in, this caused him to smirk all the more.

Severus glared coldly at the woman sitting atop him. Wouldn't she get off already, he was beginning to find it hard to breathe. So, with a look that would have scared off the bravest of Gryffindors Snape, made to sit up. Only Hermione did not scamper off him as quickly as she could like he had hoped. Instead she had winced and dropped her head back to his chest. This worried him; maybe she had hurt herself during the fall. Surely no woman of Hermione's standards would stay in any close proximity to him. So forgetting all about his prior concerns about breathing he tentatively touched one of her shoulders, pushing her weight a little off his chest.

"Hermione, are you alright?" in his concern he did not realise he had used her first name, though Hermione did and Sirius most certainly realised. "Are you hurt?" he asked gently.

"I'm suffering from a type of malediction," she replied, her voice muffled.

"Oh yes, what is it?" he enquired raising himself slightly so as he was better able to help her if necessary.

"Mortification," came her reply.

Ana Morales- Fear not. Sirius is only interacting with Hermione, firstly, because he is a gentleman and her friend, and, secondly, because I want to use him to make Snape jealous later on (actually it was Sirius' idea, blame him!).

OrganisedChaos1982- Thanks so much for that DADA Charms thing. Have a few stories going on at the moment (terrible excuse I know) and I totally missed it. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

DaBomb23- No probs about clearing it up. Anytime, sorry it wasn't clearer.

PiccoloTiger5- Glad you found my story and thanks for reviewing, am happy that you're liking it.

Lurea ara- I know Sirius is a bit cheerier than in the books, I just always figured that if he ever had his name cleared he'd be back to how he was when he was younger, a lot more carefree and much happier, that's just my interpretation though.

Sirius-Ella- Okay I totally get what you mean about the Sirius fics thing, it drives me insane! So I'm working on one of my own. What do you reckon?

A/N- Okay what do we think?? Do we dislike/ like?? Detest?? Please let me know and I promise to update sooner. I've got exams this week but after that I'm free again.

Thanks for reading!

Oh!!! And anyone interested in beta-ing?? If so email me.

Thanks again!


	8. Chapter 8

AN- Nope they're still not mine, unfortunately, merely borrowing them. Madelyne Harper is mine though, oh and I'll share her with Sirius. lol.

Thanks to Natalie (BadBugz) for beta-reading for me!

* * *

"Mortification," came her reply.   
  
**Chapter 8**   
  
There was a moment of stunned silence, then a loud baritone laugh rumbled from the chest Hermione was perched on. Her head snapped up in shock, surely not… Severus Snape was laughing! Not that awful snigger she'd heard him produce so often; this was a full, hearty chuckle and Sirius, who still had his leg trapped under Snape, had joined in also. Hermione shook her head in defeat. That was it then; she'd finally lost it. Either that or she was still sane and it was merely the situation that was utterly preposterous. After running through the many spells, and their appropriate wand movements, for the riddance of boils, Hermione realised that she still was sane (well, she could remember her spells at least), and hence it was the situation, not she, that was absurd.   
  
Presently, Hermione was seated upon her ex-Potions-Master-now-Headmaster, a man whom she quite thoroughly disliked and whom, she had every reason to believe, most probably detested she. Now, said bitter, snarky, greasy ex-Potions Master was sprawled on the floor, laughing hysterically (well not really hysterically, but laughing all the same). If that wasn't weird enough, Hermione's good friend and said greasy man's ex-worst enemy was sitting nearby laughing along with him.   
  
Hermione must have made some noise of distress as the baritone laughter came to an abrupt end.   
"Are you certain you're alright, Hermione?"   
"She's fine," Sirius interjected, standing up, moving to his flushed female companion and hauling her to her feet, "aren't you?" At her slight nod, Sirius turned back to the dark man still on the floor and held a hand out to him. Severus gave Sirius a look of gratitude and clasped the animagus' hand, picking himself off the floor.

Hermione noted the interaction and was certain she could hear the opening rift of the "Twilight Zone" running through her head.   
"I'm sorry for, errr… falling on you," Hermione finished meekly. Mentally slapping herself in the head at her lame comment, Hermione looked up to see Sirius grinning at her and Snape, well, almost smiling at her.   
"Not a problem, Ms Granger. If you ever feel like falling on someone again, I would happily retake my part as the cushioning," Snape replied, his voice velvet and deep and slightly teasing.   
Hermione frowned, was Snape flirting with her?? Of course not, how ridiculous! But then again, this whole scenario was absolutely ludicrous.   
So, with this in mind, Hermione smiled warmly at the new Headmaster, "Thank you." Sirius grinned at his two friends. Well, who'd have thought? They were being civil to each other and more shocking than that they were smiling too! Who could have possibly imagined that Severus Snape and Hermione Granger would be able to act politely towards the other, especially after their terrible meeting not two weeks before. Sirius inwardly smirked; it had been all his doing too. After all, it had been he who had performed that lovely manoeuvre that had sent Hermione crashing into Snape, leading to the situation the trio now found themselves in. It was ingenious, if Sirius didn't say so himself.   
  
Sirius cleared his throat, watching with delight as his two companions guiltily glanced away from each other. "Hermione and I were just about to go to the Room of Requirement," Sirius informed Snape, a Snape who kept stealing surreptitious glances at the blushing woman standing to Sirius' right.   
At this comment, Snape raised a perfectly arched, raven eyebrow, "why so?"   
"Oh, well," Hermione stepped in, trying to prove to herself that she was able to speak coherently in the tall, dark man's presence and not act like some blathering fool, "Sirius thought it would be a good venue for the, errr, party," she said, visibly wincing at the last word. 

"It's a bit like cheating though, seeing as we needn't worry about any of the party goods because the room will provide them for us" Sirius joined in, "but I thought you'd admire the Slytherin-ness of the idea."   
"Slytherins do not cheat," Severus objected, rising to Sirius' all-too-obvious bait, "we merely side-step certain stages we deem unimportant."   
Hermione snorted, "That's the most articulate definition of cheating I've ever heard."   
Sirius chuckled with her and even Snape gave a wry smile. The camaraderie was soon interrupted when a young copper haired female happened to appear from the passage to Sirius' left.

"Oh! I'm sorry," she blustered, looking at the three Professors (even if one of them was not yet deemed fit for that title by a certain surly Headmaster), "I was looking for the Headmaster, but he wasn't at his office. Well, at least I think he wasn't. I mean I stood outside for a while and called out, but no one came. He might be there after all…" here she stopped, blushing slightly, "I'm sorry, I'm rambling. I have a tendency to do that, probably why I'm not a Professor, I'd end up going right off topic," she ended with a bashful shrug.   
"May I ask who you are, madam?" Severus inquired politely, curious as to whom this rambling woman was.   
"Oh dear! I am sorry. I'm the new librarian, Madelyne Harper," she replied, offering her hand.   
"A pleasure to meet you Ms Harper," Severus said, taking her hand and shaking it gently but firmly, "I am Headmaster Snape. I am sorry I was not in my office, but I was," he glanced at Hermione, "predisposed," he explained, turning back to the librarian.   
"No problem," she replied cheerily, glancing at the handsome dark haired man and the petite, bushy-haired brunette at his side. The Headmaster must have noticed her wavering attention as he soon turned to his companions and introduced them. The good-looking man was Sirius Black- the infamous recently cleared murderer, could it be??- and the smiling diminutive female was Hermione Granger- the Muggle born witch who was friends with Harry Potter, if Madelyne remembered correctly.   
  
Hermione smiled at the chatty librarian and couldn't help but feel just a bit jealous of her. The attention of both men, which had primarily been centered on Hermione, was now on the statuesque woman with the loveliest hair Hermione had ever seen. Hair had always been an envy of Hermione's, probably because hers had always been bushy and particularly un-lovely and quite thoroughly the bane of her existence.   
  
Madelyne Harper's hair was an attractive red-gold colour that hung in long, elegant waves down her back to just below her waist. Perched on her head was an adorable velvet hat with lace netting at the front, which covered her pale forehead and gave her a slightly rakish look. She was tall and quite curvy, not the buxom roundness of Madame Rosmerta, nor the willowy curves of Hermione herself, but somewhere in-between.   
  
She was dressed in an old-fashioned matching green velvet dress that was buttoned to the throat in tiny black buttons, cinched at the waist and draped down to her feet. Feet, which were encased in heeled, black leather boots. She had a 'peaches and cream' complexion, dazzling green eyes, rosy cheeks and a wide, laughing, mouth. All in all, she was an elegant, attractive creature. Hermione instantly disliked her, and then disliked her all the more for the fact that she realised she was being ridiculous about not liking Madelyne simply because the woman was better looking.   
  
"Well, anyway, I just wanted to let you know I had arrived," Madelyne supplied, turning back to face the Headmaster. 'He's not bad', she thought to herself, not the obvious handsomeness of the ex-convicted criminal by her side, but a sophisticated, elegant, dark, slightly erotic handsome.   
"We knew that," Hermione informed her, in a voice not much different from the know-it-all tone she had used when she had been a student, "Sirius found out, somehow, and we were just about to make our way to get ready a welcoming party," again she winced, "for all the new staff."   
"Oh how lovely!" Madelyne exclaimed, she'd always loved parties. Meeting new people was one of her favourite hobbies, an activity she pursued with great zest.   
"Would you like to join us?" Sirius asked, smiling (what was in his opinion) seductively at her.   
Seeing Sirius' game, Snape joined in, "Yes, please do. We could use your opinion in appropriate," he paused -what did you need for a party, anyway?- "food."   
  
At Ms Harper's nod, both men extended their arms in invitation. Sirius, however, was slightly quicker off the mark, and Madelyne graciously took his proffered hand, oblivious to the triumphant smirk he shot at Snape, and they made their way down the halls. Snape, followed behind them, with Hermione bringing up the rear. It had not missed her attention that Snape had not deemed to offer **her** his arm. Arrogant jerk!   
  
So with a fuming female at the tail, the quartet made their way to the Room of Requirement, with many a stop, so as Sirius could show the lovely lady, whose arm was linked to his, some of the delights of Hogwarts. Again it did not pass Hermione's notice that the tour Madelyne Harper was receiving of the school was much more thorough than the one Sirius had taken Hermione on not long ago. Men!   
  
Hermione was suddenly taken back to a time when she had felt the exact same disappointment. It had been just a few weeks before the Yule Ball in the year of the Triwizard Tournament. Then she had been hopelessly waiting for one of the boys to get a clue, and just ask her to partner him already. As the days had progressed, the disappointment deep in her gut had grown. How could they overlook her? Did they not realise she was female? Again, more that ten years later, she was feeling precisely the same way. How awfully depressing!   
  
She was not particularly ugly, she knew that. However, nor was she particularly beautiful. That was not false modesty, it was the truth. She was too short, and too lithe to be sexy. Her hair was too bushy, and her face too plain to be beautiful. She was lucky, she supposed, to have all the bits in the right places. She was no stunner, no goddess, but she was female, and a not-altogether-hideous female at that. Then why was it that men always seemed to forget she was there when someone prettier came along? There was more to females than looks. There was intelligence, kindness, compassion, loyalty, sincerity. Unfortunately, these traits always seemed to be overlooked in the presence of beauty. And that, unluckily, was Hermione's downfall. If these traits were in a higher regard, then Hermione Granger would be deemed exquisite.   
  
Hermione sighed, must be 'that time of the month' soon. She always got a bit down when her period was due. So with a straightening of her shoulders, Hermione pushed her melancholy thoughts out of her head and strained her ears to hear what Sirius was talking about, purposely ignoring the man who had, surprisingly and quite unwittingly, hurt her feelings (or was it simply her pride?).   
  
What Hermione was not to know was that both men were still quite well aware of her presence. Sirius was simply not paying much attention to her as he was hoping it would push Snape to start conversation with his lovely young friend. However, Snape did not seem to be in the mood to be pushed. Sirius internally shrugged, what could he do? Anyway, he admitted to himself, he was a bit preoccupied at the moment with the absolute darling creature walking beside him. She was stunning and, from what Sirius had been able to piece together from their conversations, she was also funny, warm, kind, and quite witty too. She also happened to be damned sexy.   
  
Severus Snape would have had to agree with Sirius' description of Madelyne Harper, though maybe not quite so much the latter comment. However, much as he hated to admit it, his attention was solely on the bushy haired, troublesome woman stalking after him. She was annoyed, he could tell, though he did have to wonder at the cause. It was probably the loss of Sirius' attention, yet Black had continuously assured Snape that there was nothing going on between the he and Hermione. Though why Black thought he cared at all if Sirius and Ms Granger were an 'item', Severus could not fathom. As if he cared one swot about Ms Granger! Then why-oh-why did he seem to have all of sudden developed this fascination with his new Charms professor? Severus Snape was at a loss, something, which irked him to no end.

* * *

AN-When thinking of an appropriate new librarian, and a potential love interest for Sirius, I was very much tempted to make it Ginny Weasley. However, I didn't much like the thought of her getting with Sirius (a bit too young, and I like her and Harry), so I improvised. We have a red-head, warm, slightly bubbly female OC who is old enough to not make Sirius a pedophile. lol. What do you think of her? And don't worry she's not really as gorgeous as she was described (I do so hate having perfect characters). Remember that it was a jealous Hermione and a besotted Sirius that described her, so keep that in mind.

Okay so let me know what you think. I know the story line didn't develop much this chapter but there will be a party in the next update. So do we like it? Let me know. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

AN- Well after a year since I last updated, here is the next chapter. I don't really have an excuse. I could blame it on a number of things; my missing muse, my sudden dislike of this story and where it was going, my disinterest in writing, etc, but I won't. It's my own fault, and I'm truly sorry for those who I kept waiting.

Now on to what you really want to read.

Again, I don't own anything, apart from Madelyne and anything you don't recognise as J. K. Rowling's.

**Chapter 9**

"And we come, at last, to the Room of Requirement," Sirius Black stated with a dramatic and slightly over-the-top flourish and bow.

Hermione Granger could not help but cover a snigger, and Severus Snape, noticing the caught snigger, gave the petite brunette a wry smile.

"Errr, not meaning to be rude, Sirius," Madelyne Harper queried, blushing prettily, "But where exactly is the, umm, Room of Requirement?"

"First name basis already," Hermione whispered to Snape, standing on tip-toe so that her mouth was somewhere near the vicinity of his ear. Unfortunately, this meant that Hermione's body was almost flush against the Headmaster's, and when Snape chuckled in reply, Hermione could feel the rumbling of his chest thrum right through her body. The feeling was extremely disconcerting and Hermione shivered in response before hastily stepping away.

"Right here, my dear," Sirius replied pointing over his shoulder.

Madelyne's expression was puzzled, "Where?"

Hermione tried her hardest not to laugh, but it was simply too much. She covered her mouth to smother her giggles with no success; laughter bubbled from her throat, catching Sirius' attention. He gave Hermione a perturbed look before turning to the door of the Room of Requirement.

"Oh bugger!" Sirius cried upon realizing that the door was not actually there, instead hung a portrait of a buxom brunette who was smiling girlishly at Sirius. Noticing that his hand was, after reaching for the non-existent door handle, in the vicinity of the brunette's impressive bosom, Sirius snatched it away before blushing. "I… err… I think I took a wrong turn," he conceded, looking quite adorably shame-faced.

"Yes Black," Snape cut in, not able to help but drawl. "That would have been about three corners ago. I believe you were too interested in your… errr… sight-seeing duties, and went left instead of right."

"Right, right," Sirius began. "Then Headmaster, how about you lead us back to our destination then?"

Snape nodded his head in assent before turning curtly on his heel, "If you'd follow me then."

"Oh Mister Black," the busty brunette called from her portrait. "Do come back and visit me. It is awfully lonely in this hallway," she stated, breathily fixing Sirius with a coy glance, "Oh, and bring your friend along too. The tall, dark one. I do so love the company of delightful men such as yourselves." She glanced appraisingly at both males.

Severus' cheeks went decidedly pink, and he coughed in embarrassment. "Yes, well…"

"It would be our pleasure, my dear," Sirius replied chivalrously before turning to a blushing Snape. "Lead on, good friend."

Turning on his heel once again, Snape glided off down the hall at quite a speedy pace, it must be said. Hermione had to jog to catch up with the Headmaster.

"Why Severus," she smiled, "I do believe she likes you."

"Here we are Sirius," Severus turned to the slightly shorter man, "you may take over."

"Oh yes, thanks Severus. So, Ms Harper, as I was saying before, the Room of…" Sirius paused, looking around him (Hermione could not help but think he looked like a dog chasing its tail, a quite accurate description in all honesty), "Severus, where in Merlin's balls is the bleedin' door?"

"Oh for goodness sake Sirius! You might have thought to do some research before taking us on this headless chicken trail." Here Severus and Sirius shared perplexed looks, _headless chickens?_ "You have to walk from here to that window sill three times whilst thinking about what you wish the room to provide," Hermione stated matter-of-factly, with just a touch of know-it-all-ness.

"Oh, right then." Sirius turned to Madelyne. "You just sit yourself down here," Sirius waved his wand and immediately a plush dark blue velvet chair appeared. Sirius helped Madelyne to her seat, before turning to Hermione. "Where do you want me, my dear?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrows in a ridiculous fashion.

Hermione rolled her eyes but could not help the grin that spread across her face. Severus, who was watching interestedly, rather thought that it was one of the loveliest smiles he had seen, and then almost immediately told that annoying voice in his head to go do… whatever it was that whimsical annoying voices did. There was nothing particularly lovely about Hermione Granger, not when she smiled, nor when she laughed, not even when her eyes flashed so brilliantly when he angered her and certainly not when she was in deep thought, a slight frown upon her face, her lip caught between her teeth as she worried it, one hand unconsciously running through the long curling chestnut mass that was her hair and… Oh bugger! Shaking his head to rid his thoughts of all things to do with that, that, that short…lovely, infuriating, lovely know-it-all, Damn! Severus turned to see Hermione looking at a large tapestry on the wall, as Sirius took ridiculously long steps, walking in the vicinity Hermione had indicated, whilst Madelyne Harper giggled becomingly.

"Interesting tapestry, that one," Severus stated, walking over to Hermione who glanced over her shoulder at him and gave one of her annoyingly lovely smiles. The tapestry in question being of prancing, club wielding trolls in pink ballerina costumes (a quite horrific sight to be sure), depicting the ludicrous experiment of Barnabas the Barmy and his attempt to create 'ballerina trolls': a ridiculous effort, and an even more ridiculous concept.

"Quite," Hermione agreed, "I'm not sure I'll ever be able to look at trolls in quite the same light. I do believe that had I seen this portrait before that incident with the troll in my first year, I might have burst out in giggles instead of screaming for help. Foolish it may have been, but appropriate none-the-less." She glanced up at him with a wry smile.

"Yes, I never did understand why on earth a sensible young girl such as yourself would have imagined she could take on a full sized troll on her own, especially a first year." He looked at Hermione pointedly. "No matter how smart she may have been."

"Why Professor, I do believe you gave me a compliment, back-handed though it may have been."

"Do not attempt to sidestep the question Ms Granger," Severus replied in a voice not uncommon to that which was used in his days as Hermione's Potions Professor; however, the slight warmth in his eyes belied the sternness of his expression.

"Well, I didn't really decide to go after the troll at all. Harry and Ron, well, Ron mainly, had upset me and I, being the sensible witch that I was, decided to have a good old cry in the girls toilets. Harry and Ron, under the illusion that they might catch the troll…" (at this Severus snorted), "somehow managed to lock the bloody thing in the girls toilet **with me**!"

Severus, unable to help himself, burst out in deep chuckles yet again.

Hermione, finding the sound quite enchanting and, not a second later, shaking her head at the absurdity of **that** thought, continued, "I only said I went looking for it because, after all they did save my life, and I did want them to be nice to me, but above all, well, you did look as if you might 'Ennervate" the damned troll and set it on Harry as punishment." Here she paused for breath. "Why you made me explain this to you is beyond me, as we both know that you already knew this, you insufferable man." Hermione, realizing she had just insulted him, reacted in an action that was instinctual from her school days, and clamped her hand over her mouth in shock. Expecting the worst, she glanced warily up at Snape, only to see that he most definitely had a pleased smirk on his face.

"Insufferable man I may be, but I do take so much pleasure from hearing you, you insolent know-it-all, admit you were in the wrong."

"In the wrong!" Hermione exclaimed with some enthusiasm. "I was certainly not _in the wrong_. I am never in the wrong." Taking into consideration Severus' sharp look, Hermione amended with, "Well hardly ever."

"That, my dear, can be debated…"

"I've done it!" Sirius bellowed, interrupting Severus and Hermione's soon-to-be argument. "Come on, you two, there's a party waiting to be organized!"

And with that Sirius gestured to Ms Harper to enter through the doorway, before ushering a despondent Severus and a thoughtful Hermione in too. There was a gasp from Madelyne, upon entering the lavishly decorated 'room' and even Severus made a noise of what was considered to show he was impressed, yet Hermione remained silent. She had not even noticed the room. She was far too preoccupied.

_He called me 'my dear'!_

AN- Okay I know I promised a party, but this chapter was getting a bit full on. But the party will certainly be next chapter, I promise (where have we heard that before?).

Thanks for reading and please do review, you have no idea how much they spur a reader on.


End file.
